


you have to be careful

by leafvillagebitch



Category: In Other Lands | The Turn of the Story - Sarah Rees Brennan
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, THE BEST TROPE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafvillagebitch/pseuds/leafvillagebitch
Summary: Luke comes home from a battle and Elliot patches him up





	you have to be careful

**Author's Note:**

> okay first things first i love two (2) boyfriends
> 
> second of all, i've been dying to write this fic since i started In Other Lands this is my favorite trope and they really lend themselves to it perfectly - that being said, it's my first Luke/Elliot fic so sorry if i didn't get their voices quite right!
> 
> ❤️✌

Elliot was sitting on Luke’s bed when he walked in the door. All he wanted was to crawl into bed, but something about the look on Elliot’s face told him that wasn’t going to happen any time soon.

 

Elliot was up and across the room before Luke could register what was happening, and Elliot was shoving him on to the bed.

 

“Are you alright? Are you hurt?”

 

“What?”

 

“I asked if you were hurt,” Elliot said, much more slowly this time. “God you can be so stupid!”

 

“Oh, uh. Not really; I don’t think I need to go to the infirmary or anything. I really just want to take a nap.”

 

“Not really? What is that supposed to mean?”

 

“Just bruising, mostly.”

 

“Mostly? I want a full report of all of the injuries that you sustained, you imbecile! I’d smack you over the head myself if I thought you could stand to lose anymore brain cells!”

 

Luke scowled at him for a minute and started taking off his armor.

 

“It’s mostly just bruising, El. I really do just need to rest. There is one thing-” He took a sharp inhale of breath through his teeth as he tried to pull off his shirt.

 

“Stop! Stop that! Whatever it is you’ll just make it worse, I’m sure.”

 

Elliot saw the blood barely soaking through the arm of Luke’s shirt and softened, if only for a second.

 

“Did someone stab you? Didn’t I say that you weren’t allowed to get stabbed? You never listen! Well, let me see it then.”

 

Luke rolled his eyes and managed to slide one arm out of his shirt. 

 

“Can you help?” he asked, and Elliot pulled the shirt over his wings and got his other arm out, only stopping once when Luke groaned and Elliot had to fuss over him some more.

 

Elliot pulled out the first aid kit he had made and snuck over the border; Luke had protested its existence until he had come home particularly sore from sparring one day and Elliot had rubbed some deep heating rub into his muscles; after that, it had become almost routine that Elliot would rub the lotion into his back when he got home from sparring, and Luke stopped complaining about the first aid kit.

 

“Here, take these. They’ll help with the… everything.” Luke took the ibuprofen as Elliot pulled out a bunch of other materials and took a closer look at the cut on Luke’s arm.

 

“Luke,” he said, uncharacteristically quiet, “this is really deep. I think you need stitches.”

 

“Is it- It wasn’t-” Luke looked up at him with wide eyes, “I really was careful. Can you- can you do it, or do I need to go to the infirmary?”

 

“I can do it,” he was back at full volume, “Of  _ course _ I can do it.”

 

Elliot started wiping down the cut with antiseptic.

 

“You really do need to start being more cautious, you idiot. I don’t know what exactly you were thinking out there, but you can’t get hurt like this!”

 

He sprayed some anesthetic spray on the cut.

 

“Elliot, it’s mostly br-”

 

“I swear to god, if you say ‘mostly bruising’ I will momentarily black out and be unable to held accountable for my actions, or for the loss of your final brain cells!”

 

He started stitching the wound together, and Luke tried not to wince.

 

“I just can’t believe this. What would I do, loser, if something were to happen to you? Would you hold still? Don’t you know that-”

 

“Elli-”

 

“I’m not done actually, and I was about to say something almost kind, so that’s your loss. Come on, seriously! Hold still!” He tightened his grip on Luke’s arm, as if that might help, “Anyway, what am i supposed to do if something happened to you - how on  _ earth _ could you expect me to exist with only Wavechaser left as company? He’d-”

 

“Elliot pl-”

 

“Yes, I know, I’m incorrigible - now would you listen to me and hold still? You’re more of a dummy than I thought, sometimes. Especially if you’re going out there and letting yourself get stabbed! I thought you and Serene were supposed to be untouchable!” Don’t tell me that Luke Sunborn is losing his tou-”

 

“ELLIOT!” Luke yelled, “you’re hurting me! You’re squeezing me too tight.”

 

Elliot was suddenly aware of Luke’s hand on his, trying desperately to get him to loosen his grip. 

 

“I’ll hold still; I promise. Just… loosen up a little is all.”

 

He dropped Luke’s arm as quickly as was safe, and he went back to stitching.

 

“Sorry,” he mumbled.

 

“It’s okay.”

 

“I just…” 

 

The words Elliot couldn’t say hung between them as he finished stitching. As soon as Elliot had wrapped the bandage around the stitches, Luke wrapped his arms around Elliot’s waist and pulled him in close, his head against Elliot’s chest.

 

“I know, Elliot. But I’m here, and Serene is too. We’re okay.”

 

Elliot put his arms around Luke’s shoulders and kissed the top of his head.

 

Luke pulled Elliot down onto the bed and rolled them on to their sides, so their noses were almost touching. He instinctively wrapped one of his wings around Elliot.

 

“Now, if you’re done, can we  _ please _ just take a nap?” 

 

“Actually, I was thinking that we could go-”

 

Luke was already snoring softly, and Elliot rolled his eyes before kissing him on the cheek and pulling himself as tight to Luke’s chest as he possibly could.

 

“Sure, loser. We can take a nap.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
